Ciel and Lizzy's Halloween!
by Madhatter-chan
Summary: Today is Halloween! Yeah! Halloween is one of my favorite holidays because we get to dress up in costumes and go trick-or-treating. But best of all, I get to go shopping with Ciel, my wonderful boyfriend, to pick out his costume! One-shot. Modern setting.


Today is Halloween! Yeah! Halloween is one of my favorite holidays because we get to dress up in costumes and go trick-or-treating. But best of all, I get to go shopping with Ciel, my wonderful boyfriend, to pick out his costume!

"Lizzy, are you ok?" I turned my head to see Ciel looking at me, worried. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."  
I gave him a quick peck on the lips and he was looking at me funny. He was blushing and it looked so cute!

"Come on! We have to get you a costume for tonight!" I said tugging on his sleeve. "Alright, alright. But do we really have to go to the party?" He looked bored.

"You don't have to go if you really don't want to. I don't want to go either, but can we at least go for 10 minutes and then go trick-or-treating?" I knew he would say yes because he loves sweets. And he did! "Thank you, thank you! I love you so much Ciel!" Ciel smiled. "I love you more, Elizabeth."

He kissed me and I kissed him back, hoping that he knows how much I love him. And with that I pulled him towards the costume shop owned by Nina Hopkins, the best designer in the world.

"Oh Lizzy my dear, you get more beautiful every time I see you!" Nina is such a nice lady but, she can be a pervert when it comes to young girls. Sadly, I have to be in that category. Usually she likes young boys as well but, Ciel pissed her off when she tried to make him his last-year Halloween costume. To put it nicely... She hates him.

"Oh look! It Mr. Short. I still don't know why you're still with him Lizzy, dear."  
"HEY! I'm still here!" Ciel was getting angry and I hate it when he gets like that. "I love him and that is all that matters." Ciel calmed down, blushed, and held my hand. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "We are here to look at Halloween costumes."

"Well what are you looking for?"

"Something cute, yet scary."

"I know just the outfit!" Nina hurried into the storage room where she kept her "special" costumes. I toward Ciel and he looked worried. "What do you think she is going to get out of there?" He whispered. "I don't know. But it can't be that bad." I was wrong.

Nina came out of the room with the costumes in black bags and beckoned us to try these costumes on in the changing rooms. I went into one of them and pulled out the costume. "Oh my god…."

~*ღ*~

I came out of the dressing room and saw that Ciel was already out. He turned and looked into my green eyes. "Wow…." Ciel was at a lost for words.

"You're not too bad yourself." I hugged and kissed him.

I was wearing a corset with a black short skirt and red lace at the bottom of it. I had fish net stockings and I wore black combat boots. A cute red and black bow was on top of my head and finished my costume.

Ciel was wearing a black dress shirt and a read vest with lace at the collar. He wore black and white striped pants that went up to the knee and a cute hat with a skull on it. God, he looked so adorable!

"I knew that would work for you!" Nina said happily.

"Nina how much are the costumes?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, they're free."

"WHAT?!" We shouted at the same time.

"Why are you both so surprised?" Nina asked.

"Are you sure you don't want us to pay?" I thought I should at least pay Nina for the costumes.

"Nope. It's your Halloween present from me to you."

"Oh thank you Nina!" I ran to the designer and hugged her tight, while Ciel just rolled his eyes.

Time to go to the party…

~*ღ*~

At the party, we met up with old friends and we chatted. Well, _I _chatted. Ciel was bored and wanted to get candy and then go back to the hotel. So, after 10 minutes, like I promised, we said good-bye and went trick-or-treating. We walked to the nearest town, Cambridge (near London).

I saw werewolves, vampires, witches, a few zombie doctors, but none of them had our costumes. I glad we were different. I could hear other people talking about our costumes and how awesome they were. I was smiling the whole night and I probably looked like a grinning idiot. Oh well. When the doors opened the people were very kind and gave us so much extra candy. My boyfriend didn't care. He was going to eat all them tonight anyway.

After almost 4 hours of walking around into different towns, our feet were tired and hurting, and our red pillow cases were full to the brim with candy. Ciel was smiling as he ate the candy once we got back to the hotel. His smile is so wonderful.

I reached towards him and kissed him above his eyebrow, his nose, and his lips. He kissed me back and after 3 minutes we were out of breath. "Happy Halloween, my love." Ciel said.

"Happy Halloween, chocolate face. I love you." I said smiling.

"Love you too."

Halloween 2013 was one of the best days of my life.

**AN/ Hi everyone! Happy Halloween! I'm really sorry for not updating my other fanfic. School is hell right now and I couldn't finish the 3****rd**** chapter of Ciel? Jealous? I'm going to update it probably sometime next week. Please look forward to it and please review! That always motivates me. Thank you Da3n3rysTargary3nStark and emeraldd30**

**for following my other fanfic and emeraldd30 for also reviewing. Thank you!**


End file.
